gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Una Andris
Una Andris is a 30-year-old (technically 4-year-old) clone. She is the head of The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography The original Una Monique Andris, also known as Penelope Jane Andris, was born on August 22, 1983, to Sophie Andris, and Finn Andris. She was good friends with Marcellus Vamos, until he transformed. The original Penelope was physic, and also had clear sight. She knew what had happened to Marcel, and went to Gravity Falls alone when she was 24, looking for him. She found the Mystery Shack, and had a chat with Stan Pines, a member of The Royal Order of Holy Mackrel. He convinced her to join, and she did. Later on, Stan showed Penelope his copy machine. Without him knowing, she used it to make her own copy, which was Una. Penelope gave her clone the name Una, and pretended Una was her sister. Nearly five months later, Penelope was named head of The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel, which she was proud of. About a year later, Penelope accidentally summoned Bill Cipher, while trying to learn more about the dream demon kind. Bill was in a very bad mood, and did want to be summoned. For this, he killed Penelope. Una, being psychic like her original, was devastated, and promised to avenge her original. She took the position as head of The Order, and has been the head ever since. Several other people have recruited to the order since then, such as Avril Lawrence, Niklaus Lawrence, and Marcellus Vamos. She cherishes them all, and knows they will use their clear sight for good, instead of evil. The only person who knows about her being a clone is Dominic Cullen, due to his powers. Early Life Una is exactly like her original, Penelope, due to being a clone. She is very wise, and observant, but can be a little cold at times as well. She respects every member of The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel, and is very grateful to be the head. She hates every mention of her original, who she referrers to as her sister. She finds it very easy to avoid water, and has never been seen drinking any kind of liquid. Appearance Una looks exactly like her original. She has long, black hair, and black eyes. There is a tattoo on her left arm, that Penelope was given when she joined The Order. Alliances *Avril Lawrence *Niklaus Lawrence *Marcellus Vamos *Carrie Noell *Matthew Lawrence *Melody Richardson *Dominic Cullen *Carter Song *All members of The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel Enemies *Bill Cipher *Gideon Gleeful *Charybdis Zaitlin Likes *The Order *Learning more about Gravity Falls *Her Posistion *Every other member of The Order. *Helping others. *Her clear sight. Dislikes *Bill Cipher *Thinking of her original *Talking of her original *Water Powers/Abilites *Una is a clone. *Una is exactly like her original, Penelope. *Una is a member of The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel. *Una is the head of The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel. *If Una touches any water, she will die. *Una is very intelligent. *Una is very wise. Parents Since Una is a clone, she has no parents. Gallery Una Andris.jpg Una03.jpg Una04.png Una05.jpg Una06.jpg Una07.jpg Una Carrie Avril.jpg|Una with Carrie Noell and Avril Lawrence, two of her good friends. Una08.jpg Una09.jpg Category:Adults Category:Thirties Category:Clones Category:Female Category:Resident Category:American Category:Royal Order of Holy Mackerel Member Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Monsters Category:Gravity Falls Resident